doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:29ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |img = The Simpsons (season 29).png |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje = Nicolás Frías |traductor = María del Carmen López |fecha_grabacion = 2017/18 |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2017-2018 |episodios = 21 |predecesor = Vigesimoctava temporada |sucesor = Trigésima temporada }} La vigesimonovena temporada de Los Simpson fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 1 de octubre de 2017. En Latinoamérica, fue estrenada el 13 de mayo de 2018, una semana antes de que finalizara la temporada 29 en Estados Unidos. La temporada finalizó en Latinoamérica el 26 de agosto de 2018. Al igual que en las 3 temporadas anteriores, fue estrenada en Latinoamérica con los primeros 4 episodios de la temporada. A diferencia de la temporada anterior, se estrenaban 2 episodios por semana, al igual que en los estrenos de las temporadas 26 (2015) y 27 (2016). Sin embargo, a partir del 17 de junio de 2018 por razones desconocidas, pasa a ser un solo episodio estreno por semana cada domingo. Producción Esta temporada es doblada en New Art Dub al igual que la temporada anterior. Con algunos datos a destacar: *Tras 14 años de ausencia, Herman López vuelve al doblaje de la serie, a partir del episodio "El rey del colchón". *Por primera vez en 20 años, se dejan de doblar algunas canciones dejándolas en inglés, pero se le añaden subtítulos en español. Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 619: Los Sierfson (The Serfsons) Episodio 620: Esplendor de Springfield (Springfield Splendor) Episodio 621: El padre de la silbadora (Whistler's Father) *A partir de este episodio el D'oh! de Homero en la secuencia de apertura se empieza a doblar. *Los gestos de Rafa y el grito de Lenny quedaron mudos. Episodio 622: Casita del Horror XXVIII (Treehouse of Horror XXVIII) Trivia *El título Treehouse of Horror, la mayoría de veces ha sido traducido como La Casita del Horror, pero en este especial se le quita el artículo quedando como Casita del Horror. *Manuel Campuzano utiliza una voz grave y áspera para algunos insertos. *Al igual que el especial anterior, Víctor Manuel Espinoza no menciona el título del episodio como inserto. *Los gritos del Duende Irlandés son doblados a pesar de hablar solo en irlandés. *En el segmento Coralisa, el nombre del mismo no es mencionado en la presentación. Música *'Si a Pazuzu ves brillando' **Interpretada por Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) *'Coralisa' **Interpretada por Actores Desconocidos *'Solo aquí otra vez' **Interpretada por Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) *'Hey, te comiste' **Interpretada por Actores Desconocidos Episodio 623: Abuelo, ¿puedes oírme? (Grampy Can Ya Hear Me) Episodio 624: La vieja alcaldesa azul ya no es lo que era antes (The Old Blue Mayor She Ain't What She Used to Be) Episodio 625: Cantando en la Bolera (Singin' in the Lane) Episodio 626: La historia de Lisa (Mr. Lisa's Opus) Trivia *En este episodio Bart canta la canción Lisa es tu cumpleaños, la cual había sido cantada en el episodio de la tercera temporada Papá está Loco, sin embargo aunque en dicho episodio la canción no había sido doblada, en este episodio fue doblada por primera vez. *Los diálogos de Homero imitando al abuelo Abe fueron doblados por Mauricio Pérez, quien dobla a dicho personaje desde la 25ª temporada. Episodio 627: El niño perdido (Gone Boy) Episodio 628: Haw-Haw Land Trivia *En este episodio Nallely Solís sí cantó con la voz de Lisa porque fue solo en acapela. Maggie Vera solo dobla las canciones de Lisa cuando tienen ritmo e instrumental de fondo. Canciones *'Un Día de Springfield Es' **Interpretada por Eduardo Ramírez (Lenny), Erick Salinas (Carl), actriz desconocida (La Loca de los Gatos), Mauricio Pérez (Krusty), actor desconocido (Hombre Abejorro), Eduardo Fonseca (Smithers), Edson Matus (Duffman), Nallely Solís (Lisa), Marina Huerta (Bart) y algunos actores desconocidos (resto de Springfield). *'Gracioso y Dulce Amor' **Interpretada por Edson Matus (Nelson). Episodio 629: La prueba de Frink (Frink Gets Testy) Episodio 630: El hogar es donde no está el arte (Homer Is Where the Art Isn't) Episodio 631: Sin título (3 Scenes Plus a Tag from a Marriage) Episodio 632: Temores de un Payaso (Fears of a Clown) Episodio 633: Ninguna buena lectura queda impune (No Good Read Goes Unpunished) Episodio 634: El rey del colchon (King Leer) Trivia *En este episodio aparece una versión joven de Moe, sin embargo no fue doblado por Jorge Ornelas, a diferencia de otros episodios. *En este episodio, Herman López vuelve al doblaje de la serie de Los Simpson después de 14 años de ausencia, esta vez doblando la voz de Morty Szyslak, el padre de Moe Szyslak. Cabe destacar que Herman fue uno de los actores de doblaje afectados por el conflicto entre la ANDA y Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (actualmente New Art Dub) ocurrido en el año 2004, cuando él para ese entonces era el que doblaba la voz de Otto Mann. Episodio 635: Lisa entiende el blues (Lisa Gets the Blues) Trivia *Al comienzo de este episodio, se puede ver una escena que corresponde a uno de los primeros cortos de El show de Tracey Ullman, sin embargo dicha escena no fue doblada dejándose en inglés con subtítulos en español. *En una escena de este episodio, Bart canta una canción de Anita la huérfanita titulada "Tomorrow" ("Mañana"). Sin embargo, en este episodio de Los Simpson, la canción no fue doblada dejándose en inglés. Episodio 636: Perdona y lamenta (Forgive and Regret) Episodio 637: Rezagado (Left Behind) Episodio 638: El abuelo en Dinamarca (Throw Grampa from the Dane)'' '' Trivia *En este episodio, Bart y Lisa cantan una versión en inglés del himno de Dinamarca, pero no fue doblado dejándose en su idioma original. Episodio 639: La Escalera de Flanders (Flanders' Ladder)'' '' Trivia *En este episodio aparece una escena del episodio "Solo Nuevamentirijillo" de la 11° temporada, que fue redoblada porque fue transmitida como flashback. Voces adicionales *Manuel Campuzano *Erick Jamel *Raúl Solo *Edson Matus *Roberto Gutiérrez *Sofía Huerta *César Garduza *Oscar Rangel *Nicolás Frías *Angélica Villa *Gerardo Vásquez *Emmanuel Bernal *Tania Becerra *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Óscar Gómez *Salvador Reyes *Dan Osorio *Wendy Malvárez *Ismael Castro *Danaly Rodríguez Créditos Simpsonabuelooirme.png|Episodio 29x05 Simpson viejaalcaldesa.png|Episodio 29x06 Simpsonbolera.png|Episodio 29x07 Simpsonhistorialisa.png|Episodio 29x08 Simpsonhawhaw.png|Episodio 29x10 Simpsonbuenalectura.png|Episodio 29x15 Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series y Películas de The Curiosity Company Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado